Harry's First True Love
by lazza33
Summary: Harry and Cho have decided to give their relationship another go but Harry has his eyes on another girl. Please Read and Review I will Post the next chapter soon so R&R! Check out my Harry Potter Website, you can find the link to it in my profile.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione exclaimed exasperated. "I can't believe you said that! That was so insensitive, you are really going to have to try and make up for that now." It had been two years since Cedric's death and Harry and Cho had decided to try giving their relationship another go. Unfortunately, he had to deal with Cho's insecurity - the conversation they had was frustrating him.

Harry had played the conversation he had with Cho many times over in his head the last few days.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" Cho greeted.

"Good," The reply came. "And how are you?"

"Oh, I've been better, to be honest."

"Why is that?" asked Harry, baffled.

"Today is the second anniversary of Cedric's death," Cho sadly responded.

_God, here we go again thought Harry. He could not understand it - it had been two years after his death - could she not just move on?_

"Look," Harry said, "there's no good crying over spilt milk; what's happened has happened. You cannot bring him back by grieving, and to be frank I am getting tired of your constant moping. It seems as though you spend more time thinking about him than you spend with me."

Cho sat there with a stunned look on her face as Harry stood up and walked out on her. _Why can she not just move on_ thought Harry. Most people move on within a couple of months and get on with life, but not Cho... and Harry had to put up with this. Since the first time she mentioned Cedric's death, he had had enough of it and realised where their relationship was going. Nowhere, why did he bother?

He had thought he was in love with her. He had fallen into that trap of feeling sorry and gotten too close to her. He would have to tell her the way he felt. He knew he never really loved her.

"Harry," Hermione snapped "do pay attention to what you are doing!"

"What?" asked Harry "Oh sorry" Harry exclaimed he had dropped the pot that he was supposed to be levitating, narrowly missing Hermione's foot.

There was only one person he truly loved - his best friend - and he did not want to ruin their friendship. She said she was not interested but she was constantly looking at him in class, which for Hermione is remarkable - she was usually on task.

She had constantly insisted that she wanted no more than to be friends. The problem was whenever she was around him she acted differently; she was consistently flirting with him. Therefore, Harry was sure something was up.

_Right _he thought,_tomorrow I dump Cho and pursue Hermione._ what he needed to do was somehow attract Hermione's attention to him more and more without seeming too conspicuous. That could prove difficult. He could help her with schoolwork, but she is the smartest which in about a hundred years. Maybe if he started small - opening doors for her and things of that nature.

First, he needed to talk to Cho; he would do that first thing tomorrow. She was, after all, in his Care of Magical Creatures class. This year they were not in the same class as the Slytherins, thank goodness. Harry had his plan of attack sorted out regards to dumping Cho. He supposed he should also apologise about the incident at Hogsmeade.

It was a beautiful summer's day and Care of Magical Creatures was down near Hagrid's hut as usual. They got there to find Hagrid had not turned up, which Harry thought very odd. The only other time Hagrid was absent from his class was when he tried to make an alliance with the Giants. He failed and turned up some months later looking rather battered and tired.

Harry was sure there was some logical reason for Hagrid's absence. They all waited there about half an hour until Dumbledore strolled down to the class.

"I have an announcement to make," He said "Hagrid is away and we could not get a replacement, so today's class has been canned."_ Right_ thought Harry, _time to implement part one of my plans._

"Hey, Cho," called Harry. "Can I have a word, please?"

"Ok, sure." She turned to her friends on either side of her and said, "I'll see you at lunch." Looking back at Harry she called, "What is it?"

"Not here, Cho." She had been dreading this moment all of last night and just wanted to get it over with. They walked down to the lake and sat down under a tree

"First of all," Harry started, "I must apologise for my horrible comments I made at the Hogs Head I realise how hard it must be to lose someone that close to you..." She was a little surprised; this wasn't the conversation she had expected. He was apologising to her.

_This is great_ she thought, _It means he still cares._

"However," he continued, "I really don't think our relationship is going to work out. I'm sorry, but I can't continue on like this."

_Oh great_ she thought,_ I did not realise that apology was a precursor to him dumping me_ She somehow managed to remain composed and just shrugged it off hiding her feelings. After all, displaying her emotions was what had gotten her into this whole predicament in the first place.

_Thank God that is done_ thought Harry. He could finally start pursuing a relationship with Hermione and not feel guilty about it. He would never cheat on anyone he just was not that type of person. Well now that was finished, he had to think of a plan to try to win Hermione's heart.

Harry Went to look for Hermione, he though the most obvious place would be the library, but she was not there._ Oh well_ he thought, heading up to the common room, _time for a rest._ Harry plonked himself down in the chair next to the fire and had a little snooze.

Just as he was waking up a person who he could not make out because of the sleep in his eyes entered the room. "Hello, Harry." The familiar voice he had been longing to hear came, his heart leapt into his throat.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry replied. He lifted his eyes to see the familiar figure of his best friend. She was beautiful - she had the prettiest face he had ever seen, gorgeous brown eyes, and the most stunningly curly brown hair that ran halfway down her back.

"Look, I was wondering whether you'd like to come…."

"Down to the library," Harry finished the sentence for her.

"No, Harry, I was wondering whether you fancied a walk around the castle grounds. It's such a lovely summer's day, we wouldn't want to waste it, now would we?" she said with a serene smile. Harry nodded. _Hermione not studying for tomorrows in class test; what has gotten into her_?


	2. Lucky Shot

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione enjoyed a stroll around the lake the sat under the old oak tree and reminisced about their earlier years at Hogwarts. They had gone through a lot together. The troll in the bathroom seemed to be the most memorable thing they remembered from their first year it was, after all, then that they became friends.

The sun was setting and darkness was slowly creeping through the Hogwarts grounds as the sun sunk behind the hill. "I suppose you'd better get back and do some more revision for that test of yours tomorrow, Hermione," said Harry "Yeah I guess so. It's getting kind of dark too lets go and get some dinner." Harry realised he hadn't had any food for six or so hours and he was starting to feel very hungry. Harry pulled Hermione up off the ground where she had been sitting, and half dragging her set off to get some dinner.

The Great hall was well decorated as always. Harry looked drearily up at the sky, the stars where now starting to come out. "Isn't it beautiful," Hermione commented, "Yeah," said Harry snapping out of his trance-like state. She gave him a wink and carried on eating, _huh what was that I wonder why she winked at me just then, surely she does not suspect anything. Hmmm let us see maybe its time to start implementing phase two of the plan. That could be a little bit dangerous just now_ he thought_ lets just leave it for the moment._

Harry had a very uneasy night he had been recently plagued by dreams of Voldemort killing Hermione. "No don't kill her please don't harm her, Avada Kadavra," Harry screamed. He woke up with a jolt to find himself clutching tightly to his wand. The bitter winter wind was blowing in the broken window just above Ron's bed. _That is strange I wonder how that broke_ thought Harry, "Reparo," He said aiming at the window.

"Bloomin' Hell Harry what were you playing at," asked a visibly shaken Ron. "What do you mean?" replied Harry "You just about killed me with that curse you sent flying my way." "What curse?" replied a very confused Harry. You know the Avada Kadavra Curse?"

"All I remember" said Harry very coolly "was my nightmare about Voldemort, then when I woke up and had my wand in my hand and the window was broken." _How did I summon my wand_ without using the summoning charm? thought Harry, _very odd. I must have been angry again and unable to control my powers._

"If I hadn't been awake worrying about tomorrows test you could have killed me Harry." "I had to dodge the flaming thing!" "Sorry mate, I didn't even realise I could do that curse anyway,"said Harry."Well it looked pretty scary," replied Ron. I think we, or at least I" said Harry correcting himself "should go and see Professor Dumbledore"

Harry went to see the headmaster, reluctantly dragging a tired and scared Ron behind him.

Harry rapped with his knuckles on the Oak door of Dumbledore's office. "Enter," came the familiar voice of the professor. Harry opened the door and entered Dumbledore's office. "Ahh, Harry, Ron I wondered if I'd be seeing you two tonight." "B-B-But How did you know" said a very surprised Harry?

"Lets just say there have been rumblings, I have my sources," said Dumbledore

"Harry do you know why you summonded your wand and shouted the killing curse?"

"Not really, sir, all I remember was my nightmare about Voldemort, then when I woke up and had my wand in my hand and the window was broken."

"Well Harry you did actually kill someone" Harry's heart sank he was going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban prison. "However, the ministry are willing to take into account that you actions were not under your control and secondly the person you hit was one of Voldemort's most loyal deatheaters, Lucius Malfoy."

Ron gasped, "You mean Lucius as in Draco's father? He asked.

"That's right Ron; ministry officials had been tracking him high and low." He turned to Harry

"It looks like you did the ministry a service. Cornelius Fudge wants to have a word with you."

Rumours that Harry had tried to kill Ron were running riot after people found out about the 'Avada Kadavra' incident. Harry and Ron of course fervently denied these accusations. Draco however was not himself he was moping around looking rather confused until he put two and two together and gain an understanding of what had happened.

"You Killed My Father Potter," hissed Malfoy

"Well in any war there are going to be casualties," said Hermione, much to the annoyance of Draco.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy little mudblood."

"You are going to pay for this Potter just wait till my master gets my hands on you!"


	3. Revelations

Harry was a little disturbed by Draco's comments he always knew that he hated him and Dumbledore but could he really be working as a spy for the dark side? "Did he say what I thought he said?" whispered Harry, watching Draco marching off down the corridor.

"I do believe so" Hermione replied. "We always knew he loved the dark side and it would come as no surprise especially as we know his father was a death eater and now he's gone I think we will soon see the back of Draco."

"Not yet" Harry replied.

"Why not, it's perfect timing."

"Well in case you didn't notice he said wait until my MASTER gets his hands on you. He could have tried to kill me right then but he doesn't know enough dark magic yet."

"Yea but..." "What's more" said Harry "I bet I know who's teaching him dark magic."

"No" replied Hermione "Dumbledore trusts him."

"Yea well Dumbledore is too trusting and I wouldn't be surprised if Snape along with Voldemort take over this school and turn it into a Dark Arts School for training death eaters."

* * *

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting to see him about these dreams he had been having. Dumbledore walked in and Harry stood up. "Please, no need Harry have a seat." Now I believe we need to talk about what was it? As yes, dreams" he said looking at the portraits on the wall most of which were slumbering in the afternoon sunlight that was streaming in through the window.

"Harry, Tell me are there any similarities in these dreams asides from Voldemort"

"Well Harry began... it is always in the same place down near that distinctive clump of trees just up from Hogsmeade." Yes and…" said Dumbledore. "Well that's about it" said Harry.

"Tell me truthfully Harry who are the others involved in this dream. Be honest now."

"I…" he had been caught out he did really want to talk about this. "Let me help you." Said Dumbledore "One of your friends. Harry was resigned to the fact he would have to mention it some time or another.

"Actually yes" said Harry feeling his face reddening "It's Hermione."

"Hmmm... Yes just as I suspected"

"What the?" said Harry jumping to his feet "how did you know? Are people still watching me!"

"If I was to be honest Harry I would say yes to a certain degree, however" he said in a firm voice gesturing for Harry to sit down again "It is only the Staff."

"You have Snape ... started Harry"

"Professor Snape Harry"

"Yea that one, you have him watching me!" asked Harry, his temper rising again. "Damn it, why?"

"Because he is one of my most reliable sources" replied Dumbledore.

"You don't think he could be feeding information to Voldemort about me?"

"That is a possibility" replied Dumbledore calmly. But he wouldn't need to. See Voldemort has been breaking into your mind recently and extracting thoughts as to why you have been having these dreams.

"I am going to teach you Occlumency Harry; however we shall use the room of requirement so no one may find us unless absolutely necessary. Meet me after Dinner at seven in the room of requirement. Say you need a place to practice Occlumency I shall be already there. You should go to Bed and gets some sleep now, Good Evening Harry."

"Good evening Sir" said Harry exiting Dumbledore's Office.


	4. More Revelations

It looked like it would be a dark and stormy night the clouds where rolling in and in the distance thunder could be heard. The was a crack and a flash of light as a tall hooded figure appeared there was another crack and a short chubby man tumbled head over heals down the bank and landed in the river. The hooded figure chuckled, "You still can't apparate properly Wormtail, Pathetic."

One by one people began to appear, Voldemort peered into the darkness and saw that they were all there, "Welcome," he said in a cold menacing voice, "It appears our plan has worked." There was a large crack and a flash of lightning in the distance, a figure emerged from the trees. There was a collective gasp "Ahh, My dear Lucius so glad to see you." as I was saying it appeared that the plan worked. Many of the deatheaters started whispering amongst themselves wondering what was going on for most of them had been told Lucius had been killed. "For those of you who where not involved with the plan I shall explain.

"See, after the fiasco at the ministry Lucius was almost caught but thanks to some very quick thinking he managed to make a getaway and has been in hiding. We needed to get the ministry to stop searching for him so Lucius came up with a great idea, Fake his death. Note we are missing the two big goofs Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle got himself captured by the ministry.

So we used Crabbe, who was the least useful deatheater. I put him under the imperius curse, having drunk the potion Malfoy had made Crabbe to climbed up the Castle looking like Malfoy. We hoped he would fall off and kill himself of course I could have told him to jump but that would look to suspicious. The Potter boy helped us by using the killing curse on him.

However the curse wasn't strong enough to kill Crabbe but it knocked him off Balance and he fell off the tower. The school then discovered him and Dumbledore ordered Snape to contact the ministry. Snape Owled the ministry, very unwise in such times. The owl was then intercepted by us, we had earlier put some of the ministers under the imperius curse. They turned up and disposed of the body.

We then modified their memories so all they would remember was the conversation with Dumbledore and that Lucius Malfoy was dead they then returned home. So not only is Malfoy still with us the Ministry think he is dead so are not searching for him any longer."


	5. A Moonlit Walk

Hundreds of Miles away Hermione was discussing the death of Lucius. "It just seems too easy I mean is he really dead or was there some sort of plot?" Harry Chuckled and smiled sweetly at her. "You let your imagination get away with you sometimes Hermione." Hermione Frowned slightly but softened her look when she realised he was joking. "Do you remember Moody?" she asked "Which one?" He asked remembering Moody at school who turned Malfoy into a Ferret and bouncing him until McGonnagal came along and stopped him. That of course, as was revealed months later was not the real Moody but an impostor who tried to kill Harry. The Really Moody was locked in his own trunk and starved for months on end. "Exactly My point" said Hermione "What if he wasn't the real Malfoy?" Harry looked at her and said "That is a possibility, but the ministry identified him as Malfoy." Hermione looked stumped, "I guess I never thought of that."

"We should get on with our homework," said Harry. "I have enough to worry about with this potions essay, if I don't get it finished Snape will kill me!" "Aww poor lil' Harry," she said in a mocking voice. "Here let me look over what you have." Harry passed her the essay. She read through it carefully scouring for any mistakes or ways to improve it she gave it back to Harry. "Wow, that's a fantastic essay If that doesn't get an outstanding I'd be very surprised!" "I would" said Harry darkly "We're talking about Snape here!" Hermione rolled her eyes "You always take him so seriously, Harry I think if you look at his mark book It would say a lot more than he would like it to!" Harry Gasped "How would you know?" "Oh I've seen it from time to time, Why with all the fails you've supposedly had do you think you have passed the course overall?"

"Hmm, Good point guess I never thought of that before," Harry Replied. "Anyway who really cares about that right now lets go for a Walk." Harry's brain was going into overdrive a walk at Midnight with Hermione! "Hang on we'll get caught," said Harry. "No we won't, go and get your invisibility cloak." Hermione Waited for Harry to return. She whispered, "Right throw it over us both and lets go." Harry Tossed the cloak over both of them careful to make sure it covered everything. He remembered all too well the incident at Hogsmeade, where Harry's head had been seen Floating in Hogsmeade by Draco.

They whispered the password and stepped out of the portrait into the corridor. Harry, making sure they wouldn't run into anyone including Filch and Mrs Norris, Headed down the corridor with Hermione until they got outside. They wandered down to the lake where they could have been seen even if someone had been looking. "This is so beautiful" she said looking at the moonlight shimmering on the lake and the stars sparkling in the sky.

"Right we won't need this for the moment" she said, removing the cloak and looking at Harry. "That's better," She said breathing deeply inhaling the night air. They sat there in silence for the next half an hour just Staring into the sky dreaming and stealing glances from time to time each careful to avoid being caught. _Ah to heck with it _thought Harry_ so what if she catches me looking at her? _He shifted slightly closer to her but she was so deep in thought she never even noticed. Her thought was broken by the sound of Harry's voice brought her back to reality, "Do you want to go back now? It is kind of late and I have got a Quidditch Match tomorrow" "No not yet I want to spend some more time here with you now." Well Harry hadn't been prepared for the answer he had just been given "okay" he said in a trance like state. _Snap out of it Harry, _He though, _you'll look like an idiot otherwise._ He moved slightly closer to her and put his arm around her. Judging by the fact she didn't flinch or say anything she had been expecting this. She leant her head on his shoulder, Harry could help thinking _Whoa she's resting her head on my shoulder. _He leant his head so it was leaning on Hermione's and continued daydreaming. He didn't know how long they sat there, time didn't really matter anymore he was Happy. Hermione was asleep he supposed he should wake her up and head back up to the Castle he shook her gently "Hermione, Hermione, wake up." She stirred from her sleep and sat upright. "Good grief," she said remembering where they were, "What is the time? I have no idea" said Harry looking at her "doesn't really matter I suppose he said you look like you've almost had a full night's sleep, me on the other hand…" "Oh Harry I'm sorry, I was going to …." "Shh" whispered Harry "It's alright, I'd rather spend time with you anyway." Their eyes locked and they shared their first kiss.


	6. Strange Occurrences

Hermione broke the kiss grabbed Harry by the hand and yanked him off the ground "We should get back up to the castle," said Hermione "Yea I guess so," said Harry grinning sheepishly at Hermione and pulling the invisibility cloak over the pair of them. They both headed back to the castle and into the common room where they slumped down on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

"Ouch" Harry woke with a start "What the heck?" mumbled Ron. As he tried to sit down again. _There is definitely something solid on the couch_ Ron thought. He decided the try and beat down the couch. I hit Harry very solidly on the knee. Harry Yelped and Jumped so that the cloak flew off him and Hermione. Ron looked very startled "Oh I forgot you had that, Why did you two sleep down here?" he said looking puzzled. "Well we went for a walk last night," explained Harry "and when we got back decided to sit down for a minute and I guess we kind of dozed off. Talking of which Hermione Wake up" he said gently shaking her. "Hmph what is it?" she mumbled. "Time to get up sleepyhead!" "Oh Morning Sweetheart," she said to him giving Harry a kiss on the check not realising Ron was in the room.

"Did I miss something," asked wrong his voice full of malice "Clearly," replied Harry "Why you little…." He lunged at Harry "Levicorpus" Harry shouted and before he could reach Harry he was hung upside down by his ankle. Hermione looked astonished "Where did you learn that Harry?" she asked. "Old spell of my Father used once or twice. Now Ron why where you trying to attack me?" he said clearly amused at Ron's precarious situation. "I.. Eh I.. Eh.. I don't know." Stuttered and very confused Ron "I am going to let you down do not attacked either of us. Actually no come to that I am going to levitate you to Professor Dumbledore's Office he can deal with you." The first thought in his mind was their safety.

Harry Levitated Ron down to Dumbledore's office He was glad they met no one on their way to the office it was a highly amusing sight. Ron was floating upside down drifting down the corridor with no apparent caster as Harry and Hermione where both under the cloak. So they got to the big Oak door of Dumbledore's office. Harry Motioned for Ron to knock and he did so Dumbledore opened his door "Oh Hello Ron, come in." Dumbledore looked where Harry and Hermione where and winked at them. "No point for this anymore." Said Harry taking it off and stuffing it in his pocket. Ron was now levitating a foot or so off the ground Harry said the countercharm "Liberacorpus."

"So you attacked Harry," said Dumbledore inspecting Ron over his Half Moon Spectacles. "Yea," said Ron his head hung. "Why?" Dumbledore asked, "I have no idea," answered Ron truthfully. "Hmm, Okay Ron we have no option but to send you to St Mungos to be examined. Your friends may visit you as frequently as they wish. Do you have any questions?" asked Dumbledore. "What about the Quidditch match today sir I have no replacement lined up." Asked Harry. The match will be postponed for a fortnight while you find another keeper; However If Ron is back and fully fit he may play, Understood?" "Yes Sir" Harry Replied. They all headed down to breakfast minus Ron. Dumbledore announced there would be no Quidditch due to the Gryffindor Keeper being injured. Harry then stood up and announced to the hall "Anyone who wants to apply for the vacant position of Keeper on the Gryffindor may do so by writing their name on the paper on the common room noticeboard by midnight tonight. I will make myself clear we are looking for a temporary Keeper here to play if the first choice is not available." He sat back down and resumed his breakfast.

Harry had a surprisingly response large number of name including Hermione! He talked to her about this she told him that she had been practicing every summer to try and get better. Harry warned her it would look very suspicious his Girlfriend was on the team as well as Ron's sister. "Still that's okay as long as it's kept secret Ron won't go blabbing he is in St Mungos but I think I should warn him." Said Harry. "Anyway I'm going to bed goodnight darling" he said Planting a kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Harry" she said heading towards the Girls Dorms.


	7. The Gryffindor Ace

Chapter 7

It was a miserable wet wintry day but Harry still decided to hold the trials, Hermione questioned his reasoning on this. "Why these conditions, why not wait until its good weather" Harry smiled, "Because my dear, the weather isn't always going to be perfect for a Quidditch, these conditions will test the players to the max, I'm sorry if you like this but it's the way I'm doing it." Although Hermione still disagreed with Harry she didn't once complain about it again.

"Alright", Harry yelled above the howling wind "I want you to all line up over there in what ever order you wish." _Right, first person, _he though. "Ginny Weasley" Ginny was good almost as good as Wood in fact keeping that in mind he moved on until finally Hermione look rather apprehensive shot up to the goalposts. Keeping in mind that Ginny had been the best thus far Harry watched very carefully. She managed nine out of nine so far and was equal with Ginny, the last shot was about to be taken, Harry knew this would test Hermione the most. Ginny flew up to the posts and lined up her shot. The determination on the two girls faces was visible, and with and with the rain driving harder than ever Ginny took her shot, it was a screamer looking like it would fly past Hermione and go through the top right hand hoop, but Hermione didn't panic and diving to her left managed to deflect the quaffle spectacularly away from the goal. The crowd roared, they knew they had just seen something special. Hermione zoomed back to Harry and Harry forgetting anyone else existed ran to embrace her. He was so excited that he forgot about keeping his relationship with Hermione quiet and kissed her. Hermione was then swept off her feet and onto the crowd's shoulders and up to the common room for a party. _Any excuse for a party!_ Harry thought rather amused. And with a shrug he followed everyone up to the common room.

Harry stood up in front of the Common Room and waited for silence. "There can be only one winner," Harry declared "And I think we all know who that is… I give you our new Keeper Hermione Granger. Hermione walked out of the Girls dorm and onto the stairs in her new Quidditch garments. She stopped to take in the atmosphere and then descended the stairs into the crowd. She stopped once again and turning to Ginny wearing a soft smile said, "Well done Ginny you did really well". Ginny Smiled and said, "Congrats, you were fantastic." Hermione walked to where Harry was stood and smiled back at the crowd. "Right," said Harry to Hermione "Let's eat I'm starving!"


End file.
